Valentine's Special
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: He cupped her chin with his hand, tilted her head up, and kissed her softly on the lips. Ash x Mare


**Valentine's Special**

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.

REWRITTEN.

* * *

Valentine's Day. The day that most guys feared. Why, you ask? I shall tell you. This day consists of all the females - young and old, alike - pursuading their partners/mates/whatevers to do something romantic and sweet. Males would do _anything_ to get out of this mess. I swear.

Ash paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and, well, you get it. Mark, on the other hand, was biting his finger nails. Non-stop.

"I don't know what to do!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his arms in frustration.

"You're not the only one," Mark muttered while glancing around, making sure that the females (Jade) is nowhere in hearing distance.

"Romance novels aren't helpful, at all," Ash said when he sat across Mark.

"That's because those are _only_ novels. Not reality," Mark reprimanded.

Ash shrugged, "What's the difference? I mean, it's based on reality, correct?"

Mark didn't reply. He just sat there and thought.

The blond vampire got up and continued pacing. He was feeling a bit, how should I say this, _nervous_. And that, my friend, is a very rare thing to see. When a person—I mean a creature (and that includes every type of race, every type of animal, every type of non-existent…stuff and, I know _you_ know what I mean) —feels nervous, they'll usually get an uneasy feeling in their gut. And let me tell you something, Ash and Mark are _feeling it_. Yup. They're definitely "feeling it".

"Have I ever told you that I don't know what to do?" Ash joked (though it isn't the _time _for it).

Mark shook his head, "Have _I _ever told _you _to shut up?"

"No," he laughed, Mark can _sometimes_ act like his sister.

"Well, I'm telling you now," Mark scratched his head, "So, shut up."

"As long as you let me date your sister, then I'll shut up," Ash joked, again.

Now it's Mark's turn to shrug, "Isn't my decision, it could either be Mare's or—", he paused for effect, "—_dad's_."

Ash gulped, planning to play along, "Ooooh, I'm scared."

Mark laughed, "Whatever."

Silence fell over them as soon as they heard the door open. _Damn. _They're here.

Ash gulped (and it wasn't a forced one, either), then glanced at Mark—who was staring back at him, helplessly. That is _so _not a good sign. They haven't thought of anything. _Yet_. But still, there's nothing that they could think of to do. Like, _nada_. None. Nothing.

Oh Goddess, Ash thought.

Jade entered the room—arms swinging freely, hair swaying with her graceful actions, bright eyes, a huge grin plastered on her face—obviously, her mood _today_ is; happy. Actually, she's always happy. Everyday you'd see her smile, never wavering. Though, sometimes, Mary-Lynette wonders if Jade smiles in her sleep. Enough about Jade's smile. Let's talk about the one who entered the room next. This time, _you_ guess who entered the room next (though it's really obvious). Her brown, curly locks of hair was dancing freely, bright, blue eyes sparkling, as a toothy smile touched her lips. Yep. You guessed it, it's Mary-Lynette.

"Hey Mark! Hey Ash!" Jade smiled at her brother and ran into Mark's arms, afterwards.

"Hey guys," Mary-Lynette greeted, walking into Ash's warm embrace.

"I've missed you," Mare mumbled against Ash's chest.

Ash laughed, "Same goes for me."

Mary-Lynette giggled and buried her head further in his chest.

He cupped her chin with his hand, tilted her head up, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just to let you know, I don't know what to do—_today_," Ash said, once he pulled away.

"I don't care," she murmured, her mouth trying to find his own.

Ash chuckled and leaned down, giving Mare a longer kiss. She pressed herself, harder to Ash—which caused him to groan, though he held her tighter and tighter, until his body was pressed firmly with hers. They continued—as if they were the only people in the world (which they aren't), and was about to do some "Rated-M" stuff when Jade's shriek brought them back to reality.

"STOP!" Jade shrieked, "I can't take this anymore! It's just _too _much!"

Mark nodded. Unknown to Ash and Mare, their audience got larger. Rowan was there, Kestrel, Poppy, James, Quinn, Rashel. They were watching. They saw the _whole _thing. Yikes.

Mary-Lynette felt blood rush to her face, giving off some color to her cheeks, and hid her face in Ash's shoulder. Even Ash felt some heat running up to his cheeks. That only means ONE thing…and that means that **ASH REDFERN** IS **BLUSHING**! Ash Redfern! Can you believe it? The Great Ash Redfern is BLUSHING! Blushing I tell you! Blushing! Okay, no need to elaborate. I know, I know. It's cute—I mean _adorable_.

The whole audience cracked up at the sight. Both lovers, embarrassed. Faces, red with humiliation.

Rowan smiled, knowingly at the two, "Ash, you _do_ know that you have a roo—"

Ash swept Mary-Lynette off of her feet (literally) and ran up the stairs. He sent a mental 'thank you' to his sister through telepathy, in the process—while the Night World People doubled up on laughter as they heard the door slam.

This might be the _best _Valentine's day. Ever.

* * *

**Again, this is rewritten… So, I hope you liked this fluff**—**whatever this is**—**that I made a couple of months ago**.

**Thanks… so review? Like it? Don't like it? ;)**


End file.
